Simpleminded
by Mee Ae Hwang
Summary: Suikoden 1 - Ted x Teel - YAOI - As if you could run away just like that.


Any mistakes? If so, Im sorry, and please tell me by sending me a PM. :]  
enjoy it :]

* * *

**Simple-minded**

Oh, God. What am I doing? I'm running away. I'm just running away.  
He offered me a home, and a lovely little house. He gave me his smile and his happiness. I'm just a coward, running away from him, and not willing to give him my shoulder, even though I know... he needs it.  
But I'm not made for this, I can't live just like this. I just asked to be alone. I don't need any friends, and I don't have any family. Oh, God. Why? Even if I don't want anybody by my side, I don't really like to make people suffer...

"Ted" I heard, from a few meters away.

Oh no, I didn't run fast enough. Well I just walked.  
I turned on my feet. He's right here in front of me, dressed up in the middle of the night. I bet Gremio didn't know that he went out, well because I'm sure he wouldn't have agreed and he would've locked him up in his room. And he should have did so, actually.  
I smiled, not because I wanted to, but because I didn't know what to do at this moment.

"Hey, just go home. Gremio's gonna worry."  
"I'm comin' home if you're coming with me!" He shouted.

I was moved. And really surprised. It's just like I realized that someone was caring about me. But that was really not the time for being all fluffy and stuff. I just had to leave this place. And above all, leave him.

"Don't play that game Teel. Go home, please."  
"No way!" He refused, wavering his head like a windmill. "Not without you !" I frowned. He kept on talking: "I know you're not used to live with a happy family... I'm not, too! I hardly see my father, yo know it... but they care about me, and I care about you! And I know you care 'bout me too..." I turned my head. "Please, listen to me. Come back. Let's fight together as we were brothers or whatever. Please. I know I'm bothering you but I just can't let you go. It doesn't feel right!"

Yes, it does.

"Just let me do what I want. Go home." I frowned. My voice was cold, strong, hard. His eyes widened. He was surprised. I think it was the way to go, if I wanted him to go back to Gregminster. "I don't need you anymore. I liked you. But I just... got bored, okay? Don't make me repeat this. I don't wanna hurt you anymore. I realized that you were misunderstanding my behavior." He stepped back. I smiled. "Go back home now, Teel. Be serious; don't act like a child."

Well I DID say it, but well I didn't look very old either. But I was, actually. I waited for him to react but, he didn't move at all. He just stared at me, as he was knocked down by a furry ball. I gave him a glance, sighed, then turned.

"What do you mean?" He asked, when I was a few meters away from him.  
"I meant what I said."  
"Then what does that mean?"

He asked me to explain. Maybe he didn't believe me, after all. But he also wanted me to say that I didn't think what I said. And... I was not going to get back on my words.

"It's not like you to talk like that." He went on. Then he followed me.  
"Seems you don't know me like you thought you did."  
"Of course. I have to learn a lot more 'bout you."

It seems so obvious for him. As we still have the whole life to talk about my manners and my expressions.  
Well, that's my case. But not his.

"You don't need to."  
"Dare to swear it."  
"Yeah I do."

He jumped in front me, preventing me from walking any further. Then he stared at me, diving his eyes onto mine.

"I know you're lying. Do you think I'm an idiot or something? You're not mean. When you're mean, you're lying, because you can't be mean. It's not like you."

Well, I'm surprised he figured this out. Anyway, it didn't change what I thought, and what I wanted to do.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. Well, maybe you can let me walk."  
"I can, yeah. But I don't want to."  
"Well, instead of letting me walk, just let me breathe."

He was getting closer and closer to my face, and now our faces were just separated by a few centimeters. I could feel his soft breathing on my lips. But the most unbearable were his eyes. His black, cunning eyes.

"Can't let you go, I'm sorry."  
"I don't ask for your permission, mister."  
"I know. But I know how to make you change your mind."  
"Uh? How? I'd be glad to hear that."  
"It would be too easy. You're so simple-minded."

And it's the first time I heard that in three hundred years of living.

"Well. Just tell me."  
"If you don't stay by my sides I'm gonna die." He said, with a light smile on his lips.

Then he closed the gap between our lips, preventing our breathings from melting between each other. I forgot to close my eyes, nor to answer to his kiss. I just stared at his eyelids, not doing anything.  
Because I didn't really realize what was happening.  
I think he was kissing me, actually.  
Well.  
He was right. I changed my mind.~


End file.
